


when you leave this tiny alley

by likewinning



Series: their legs get led astray [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like it when Damian runs off. He's too wild."</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you leave this tiny alley

**Author's Note:**

> In the same verse as [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5370833).

Jason finds him ten miles from the League's home base, eight hours after Damian disappears. It's nearly dark, and Damian's sitting on the ground under a tree, legs crossed and his eyes closed.

The first time Jason tried to get him to meditate, Damian called him an idiot.

The second time - both of them covered in bruises from Jason trying to get him to calm _down_ \- Damian laughed, but sat in front of Jason, mimicked his pose, and listened to Jason's instructions.

Now, Damian opens his eyes when Jason approaches, and Damian doesn't smile, but Jason can see it creeping at his lips. If he hadn't wanted to be found - if he didn't want _Jason_ to find him -

Damian's more than capable, has been for years, but - they do have enemies.

Jason cops a squat and gets just about eye-level with Damian. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

Damian's face twists into a scowl, and he grips his knees tightly. "She thinks she can control me," he says. "That I'm her - project."

"Well…" Jason starts.

"Shut up," Damian says. "I'm not anyone's - anything."

"Mm," Jason says. "What'd she say?"

Damian shifts, brings his knees up to his chest. He's going to get tall, but for now he's tiny enough that Jason could scoop him up and put him in his lap. Which -

"She says I - that I should be learning from the others, as well." Damian's scowl deepens. "The others are _idiots_ , Jason."

"Not all of them," Jason says.

"Maybe," Damian says. "But they're not _you_."

Jason grins. "You're breakin' my heart, kid."

"I don't _need_ them," Damian says. The dying sunlight is in his eyes and it makes him look feverish. "I only -"

"Hey," Jason says. He grabs Damian by the chin, looks into his eyes and says, "You don't need _anyone_. You're going to get so good none of those fuckers will even be able to touch you."

Damian bites his lip, looks down. "Even you?"

"Kid," Jason says. He brushes his thumb over Damian's mouth, and Damian bites down on it, gnaws on it like he's starving. Jason shudders and starts to pull back, but Damian grabs his wrist and holds him there.

"I gotta get you back," Jason says. "You know how worried she gets."

Damian lets go of his thumb, but keeps a hold of Jason's wrist. "She has to protect her investment," Damian agrees.

"Damian," Jason says. He runs his free hand through Damian's hair, and his dick pays a hell of a lot of attention to the way Damian leans into it, the way his eyes flicker for it. "You know it's not like that."

"It's not?" Damian asks. "Then why isn't _she_ here?"

Jason leans forward, brushes his mouth over Damian's. "Do you _want_ her to be here instead?"

"No," Damian breathes out, and then he pounces, knocks Jason down to the soft grass and kisses him messy and greedy, hot little tongue pushing Jason's mouth open, his hands gripping Jason's shirt. Jason lets him have control of the kiss, lets Damian bite and suck at his mouth, his jaw, his throat. He holds Damian's hips, then moves his hands down to Damian's ass and _squeezes_. Damian growls, frustrated.

"Ssh," Jason says. He slips his thigh between Damian's lean, long legs. "C'mon," he says. "Use me."

"Jason," Damian starts, but Jason raises an eyebrow at him.

"I wasn't asking," Jason says. He can feel how hard Damian already is, and when Jason nods, Damian starts moving against him, grinding on Jason's thigh. "Yeah," Jason says. He pets Damian's hair, cups his cheek. "That's it. Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Damian whispers. "Jason, I - let me _touch_ you."

"Later," Jason says.

"But you _want_ me," Damian says, whines, and Jason can't help but lick his lips for it, wouldn't know how to lie if he wanted to.

"Yeah," Jason says. "And right now I want this. Wanna watch your face get all pretty and pink while you get yourself off for me. Wanna swallow your little moans when you come. You gonna let me do that?"

"Yes," Damian pants, and Jason hates (loves) how needy it sounds, the utter lack of hesitation. 

"Good boy," Jason says. "You're always so good to me. Even when you run away."

"Not from," Damian says, grinding faster against Jason. "Never from _you_. I need -"

"What do you need?" Jason asks.

"Touch me?" Damian asks, and Jason nods, slips his hand past the thin material of Damian's pants and gets his hand around him. He's slick with precome and Jason gets it all over his hand, grips Damian tight and Damian makes just a few more stuttery little movements before he says _Jason_ and comes. Jason holds him through it, sits up so he can kiss him, cupping Damian's face with his clean hand.

Damian rests his forehead on Jason's shoulder, and Jason asks, "You ready to go back?"

"I'm good," Jason says. "We should get you back before your mother sends a hunting party."

"What makes you think she hasn't?" Damian asks, scowling.

"Even more reason," Jason says. He gets them both to their feet, and they start toward Jason's bike, but they don't make it more than ten feet before Damian tackles him again, knocks him flat on his back.

"What -" Jason starts, but Damian shakes his head, starts unbuttoning Jason's jeans. "You're the one who told me," Damian says. "That sometimes you have to listen to more than what someone's _saying_."

Jason swallows. "And?"

"And," Damian says. He gets his hand around Jason's dick and dips his head down. "You want this."

"Oh," Jason says. He feels Damian's breath on his dick, and it's been too long since he felt anything of the kind from anyone. "Fuck, okay, yeah. Do it."

Damian looks up at him, not a trace of hesitation, and then he opens his mouth for him and sucks at the head of Jason's dick, experimenting with hard and soft sucks, taking in more of Jason until he takes a little too _much_ and coughs.

"Easy," Jason says, stroking his cheek. "Just find your own rhythm."

Damian nods and tries again, taking him slower this time, hollowing his cheeks when he sucks. "Yeah," Jason says. "That's it. Fuck, baby, is there anything you can't do?" Damian moans around him, and Jason only just keeps himself from thrusting into him.

"Can't wait," Jason says, "can't wait 'til you're used to this. 'Til I can fuck your _throat_. Get you all raw from swallowing my dick."

Damian moans _harder_ , looks up at him like he means now, but Jason shakes his head. "Yeah," Jason says. "Not _today._ This - this is _good_." Damian's eyelashes flutter and he moves a little quicker, gripping the base of Jason's dick while he pumps his head faster, faster -

"Pull - pull off," Jason says. "I'm gonna -" but Damian growls at him again and keeps his mouth on Jason when he comes, not letting Jason go until he's spent.

Jason sits up and tugs Damian up to him. "That was perfect," Jason says, and he licks the taste of himself out of Damian's mouth. "Are you ready to come back with me now?" They've already missed a day of work, and by now, Talia probably wants to kill them both.

"Yes," Damian says. They both dust the dirt and grass off themselves, and Damian climbs onto Jason's bike behind them. They drive right into the sunset.


End file.
